Stronger Than Mithril
by TheWolfenRed
Summary: Half-breed She-Elf Ethiereal was to be married to a great and handsome elvish prince. But when his father found her too lowly to wed his perfect son, she was found more useful in his army as his pawn. She is now fighting for her prince and king. Little does Prince Legolas know, the elf of his dreams is fighting for his attention.
1. Chapter 1

**So just because I'm an asshole, I'm making this LegolasxOC one shot. And if this gets enough positive reviews and favorites I will turn it into a full length series. So show some love for this if you enjoy it! Please don't be super anal about my inexperience in the world of The Hobbit and LOTR. You will find out that I don't care about the invisible and obvious lines between characters. If I make one character hate another that's because I want them that way!**

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_" Ethiereal thought to herself.

Tauriel came at her with all her strength; she could feel her raw energy through her body when their blades clashed. She blocked her attacked as fast as she could, her muscles tensed painfully from the force of the blows. They both had something to prove, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas watched from their gilded thrones above the arena. A few hundred showed up for the fight, above the uproar of cheering they could hear elves placing bets on them. Fighting with short swords, there was more room for disarming and hand to hand combat. Tauriel being the captain of the guard and Ethiereal being her right hand, they were both impossibly skilled killers. Both evenly matched. This wasn't for some title or a prize; this was merely a training session spurred on by their ranks. The way it worked is if either trainee got their opponent in three killing positions they would win the training session. And so far Tauriel had a two kill streak, one more and Ethiereal was done.

"What's the matter, Ethiereal? Has your mind drifted off into those fantasies of yours again?" Tauriel teased.

She lunged forward with her sword, attempting to spear Ethiereal but was unsuccessful when she blocked the attack. The elvish metal screaming against each other making sparks fly for a moment. Before Tauriel could remove her blade Ethiereal's arm swung down onto her wrists and her grip on the weapon weakened. Allowing Ethiereal to grab her weapon and throw it to the wall. Then Ethiereal's blade came down to her head and stopped just before contact was made.

"One!" She shouted.

Bringing her blade up once more she threw her own weapon to the side and leapt at Tauriel who was stunned by her speed. Tauriel's fists came out, hoping that one would land on her face. Ethiereal blocked every attack and through the blurry of flying fists was able to land a hard punch into Tauriel's chest briefly knocking the wind from her. She grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back to her front and got her in a head lock and squeezed.

"Two!" She shouted again.

Tauriel's head suddenly slammed hard into Ethiereal's face and she completely let go of her. But by the time she was able to recover, Tauriel half grabbed her by the back of her hair and half by her armor and used all her strength and momentum to pull Ethiereal over her head and onto her back rendering her completely vulnerable. She felt the sharp sting of a blade hard against her neck, opening her eyes to the pain she saw Tauriel's beautiful face over her and she whispered-.

"Three."

The crowd roared in utter delight for Tauriel's win. She raised her dagger to the crowd and they cheered louder. She looked to the king and prince and bowed. Tauriel extended her hand to Ethiereal and she took it. She pulled her up, gods the felt weak from that fight. Tauriel smiled at her and the two warriors embraced.

"You fought well." She said into her ear.

"Thank you, as did you, like always."

Ethiereal looked towards her king and prince and bowed. When she looked back up she saw Legolas applauding and smiling at her. The same could not be said for Thranduil, he just stared at her with what seemed indifference. But he nonetheless nodded to her. Ethiereal moved the loose strands of ebony hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She could already feel the bruises forming on her forehead and wrists. Their breathing finally coming back to normal. Thranduil then stood up and stared down at us both. We both assumed our attention stances and stared back at him expressionlessly. With a flick of his wrist, it was their queue to turn around and march into the hallway that lead back into the armory and prep room. Once they were out of sight they were both able to take a deep breath of relief.

"You got cocky, Ethiereal. Do that in battle, and you are sure to die an unworthy death. You must learn to suppress that urge to parade yourself."

"I cannot help the urge to become confident when I so obviously stunned the great captain of the guard." Ethiereal said with laughter in her voice.

"You sound like Legolas. But yes, I do give you that. You did surprise me again, but I do not think you impressed Thranduil."

"You know I don't care much for impressing him. He's hardly impressed with anything let alone some half bred elleth with an attitude problem on the battlefield. I could've had you, you know? If you hadn't head-butted me into submission."

The two shared a laugh. It was a gift that they were able to get along so well.

"Still, I do not think that Thranduil's shortness with you has anything to do with you being half Silvan and Eldar."

"Really? Because that's all I think he sees in me is my Silvan blood."

There was a moment of pause in conversation as the two awkwardly glanced at each other.

"I know that's what he thinks about you anyway. He doesn't approve of Legolas growing closer to you because you are Silvan."

Tauriel shrugged.

"Between you and I my beloved Tauriel, I think you are more Eldar and Avari than he will ever be." Ethiereal said to her.

Tauriel giggled at the idea. And embraced her friend.

"Well after that fight, you still need some more practice. I want you in that arena tomorrow, we will see how many waves enemies you can take."

"Fine, but I will beat you tomorrow."

Tauriel started walking off down the other hallway that exited into the grand hall of Mirkwood.

"I never said you'll be fighting me tomorrow." She called back cryptically.


	2. Chapter 2

Its early evening by the time they had finished sparring and Ethiereal was exhausted. Maybe just mentally exhausted. She stood guard for Thranduil in the throne room that entire morning until the evening. His monotone voice was rather dreary. The king had many visitors that day. Many humans asked the same thing. All they wanted was some protection as they travelled through Eryn Lasgalen. The Great Spiders were growing bolder and bolder. The moment the sun hit the mountain peaks in the east, Ethiereal was given permission to leave and train in the arena. She had probably seen Legolas once the whole day. Ethiereal was used to seeing him at least four to five times a day. He had acknowledged her presence with a kind smile. She formally addressed him and bowed, then smiled brightly at him. His blue eyes like an ocean, hypnotized her. He had his dragon scale armor on. Well it resembled dragon scales. His upper chest, shoulders, biceps, and back were layered with black mithril. It made him look enormous, although without his heavy armor he was still built like a horse. His white hair was braided with his trademark fishnet braid. His long mithril daggers were sheathed on his back along with his bow and quiver. He wanted to make his father aware that he was taking a small band of elves into the forest to push back any spiders. When Thranduil approved, Legolas bowed to his father and he peeked up at Ethiereal and smiled at her. She couldn't suppress her smile and blush. Usually he doesn't do those kinds of things to her, but lately he had been. _Strange_. Ethiereal made her way through the grand hall and back to her living chamber. Her bed chamber walls were dark mahogany. Her bed frame and posts were a creamy ivory color with intricate decorative spirals up each post. By the tall thin window was her dining table which was rather large along with the rest of her room. Her bath chamber was about the same size of the room, it just had a large open deep wooden bowl shaped tub with a small set of steps. The tub bubbled and ran constantly with hot water, above was a glass oculus that could be opened with a crank that was by the water. It was lightly raining that night. The steam from the bath practically choked Ethiereal. As she walked over to the crank, Ethiereal was unhooking and unhinging her armor and undoing her robes. Letting them lay where they dropped. When she cranked the oculus the steam flew out of the room. When the steam clouds had finally lifted. By now Ethiereal had stripped down to her undergarments. Just a simple white bra and panties. Ethiereal practically tore the undergarments off and got into the bubbling water.

"Hhhhhhooo my God! Hot water engulfed her pale muscular body. Water rushing to all the right places.

Ethiereal inhaled and slipped below the surface. How water caressing and bubbling in her face. She could feel the sore bruise on her forehead. Her wrists ached from the repeated blows. The silky soothing water seemed to wash away all her worries and doubts. She could feel her fine hair brushing against her face now and again. This was her form of meditation, underwater and alone. She tried thinking of pure thoughts, like of the time when she was just a babe and her mother would sing to her. But lately she had been failing at her meditation; dark lustful thoughts would creep into her mind and poison any pure ones she had. It would be small things at first, kisses on her lips, face and neck. Then it would progress to him pinning her against the wall and nipping at her lips and neck, all the while grinding his lower body against hers. Just that thought alone made her desire bloom at her sex. Now she imagined Legolas taking her on his father's throne, sitting on his lap facing him and his cock would be crammed fully inside her. Legolas would be gripping her hips all while pumping up into her tight body. His piercing blue eyes would be locked with hers, making their lovemaking more erotic. The sounds of their voices echoing through the large empty hall. And just before his orgasm he'd yell-.

"Ethiereal!"

Someone knocked incredibly loud at her front door, sending her spiraling out of her incredible fantasy. She breached the hot water; she hadn't really noticed that she had been under for so long.

"Ethiereal! It's Legolas, may I enter?"

"_Holy shit._" She thought to herself.

"A moment please." Ethiereal jumped out of the water and grabbed her silk robe and tossed it on. She was still soaked as the fine fabric clung to her figure. She was basically naked even with it on.

"_Fuck it._" She thought, and she trotted up to the door and carefully opened the door and peeked out of it.

Legolas's back was to her at first and then he turned quickly to see Ethiereal peering at him through the door.

"Hello Ethiereal, may I come in?

"Uhm, sure, please come in." She hesitated. Worried that he was ask her to up with a reason not to let him in. Nudity wasn't uncommon in the elvish realm. But opened and followed the door, Legolas walks in while keeping eye contact with Ethiereal.

Legolas gave her a glance over and then a second.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were in the middle of something! I'll come back later." Legolas said, clearly a little embarrassed.

"No please my prince! Legolas please its fine. I just finished anyway. Please, come back in." Ethiereal pleaded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sure; now I'd much rather prefer my prince gazing at me then the rest of the guard. Now please get inside." She urged him inside the room and he finally walked in and closed the door.

"Make yourself at home, Legolas. What can I do for you?" Ethiereal asked, not even bothering to cross her arms or cover herself more. She wanted him to be enticed by her; she wanted to watch him squirm.

He stood by the bed and dresser with his hands at his sides; he was obviously having some trouble keeping his eyes on her face. He had changed his clothes; they were now the fine green and white silk and linens that he would wear casually. His armor was gone, but he was still large in his chest and shoulders. Ethiereal begged to see that beautiful chest, and the rest of his body.

"Well, to begin with I wanted to compliment you on your fighting in the arena this evening. Even though you lost, you fought like a warrior. You are improving every day." He said sweetly.

"Well thank you. Although Tauriel says I got cocky, and I told her that I couldn't it because I disarmed the captain of the guard." The two shared a laugh.

The sound of his laughter was beautiful; he was a deity to her.

"Here. I thought you might like this. You seemed to know how to handle short swords well, so here." He presented to her a pair of short swords with ivory and gold handles with matching sheaths.

"Oh my…Legolas they are beautiful." She awed. Unsheathing one of the blades, it was like a mirror with decorative waves and spirals in the right places.

"Like you." He said, clear as a bell. It made Ethiereal's heart stop and her breath leave her lungs.

She looked up at him, unclear of what to do or say. Instead he did the rest. Legolas sat the spare blade down and carefully took the other from Ethiereal and set it down on the stand by him and he got really close to Ethiereal. She instinctually put her head down; he was her prince after all. She had to show him respect. But his hand came down and pulled her chin up to look at him.

"I never want you to look away from me, Ethiereal."

"Forgive me." She said. Her voice sounded so small.

Legolas then bent forward and place a kiss on her lips. She inhaled and practically melted. His scent was so natural and clean and masculine. It made her senses light up, fire coursed through her veins as she returned his kiss. When she started to pull away his hands then came up to her face and held her there for a moment. He kissed her more fervently, eager to taste her. Their tongues mingled and mated in each other's mouths. He tasted just as he smelled, masculine. Ethiereal brought her hands up to his face. His pale skin so soft under her touch. Legolas pushed her to the nearest wall by the door and pinned her there with his hard body. Her fantasy was coming true; she could feel every muscle of him and his growing erection almost spearing her upper thigh. That feeling alone made her gush with wetness.

"Legolassss." She moaned into his mouth. He seemed to growl, his control slipping. His hand coming up to her face and turned her head to expose her neck to him.

He kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped all up and down her neck to her collarbone. With his free hand he touched and caressed down the valley of her breasts down to her stomach and past her abdomen to her pussy.

"Oh my God!" Ethiereal moaned out. Legolas pushed two of his thick fingers inside of her hot, tight body.

She was so incredibly tight he couldn't get them all the way in. She was dripping wet with her own lubricant. She was ready for him already.

"Is this what you dream about at night? When you pleasure yourself and moan my name, Ethiereal?" He asked her, desire just dripping from his lips.

"Gods yes!" She cried out, his fingers swirling inside of her body. The feeling was almost too intense. No amount of pleasuring herself at night added up to this moment.

Legolas withdrew his fingers from her pussy and brought them up for them to see. Her juices coated his hand and would become stringy when he'd separate his fingers. Legolas looked her dead in the eyes and brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked her juices off clean. That sight alone almost threw her off the edge.

"Since you are all ready for me, allow me to get ready for you." He said, words full of promise.

He leaned back a little and unbuttoned his shirt and belt. She could see his beautiful milky skin underneath his clothes. She couldn't contain herself, Ethiereal reached up and pushed the clothing off of his shoulders and let it fall. He was a sight to behold. Not a hair or scratch on that magnificent chest. He toed off his boots and then picked her up suddenly and set her on her back on the bed. He kissed down her body all the way to her pelvic region.

"Enjoy yourself my love." He said and he kissed her pale thighs, his white hair gleamed in the shaded room.

His hot tongue laved her swollen pussy, the feeling was so unique and utterly exquisite she could only mewl in agonized pleasure. Legolas gorged on her for minutes at a time, bringing her to climax over and over again; screaming each time. Her ears were ringing so loud she could only hear her racing heartbeat.

"Please Legolas! I need you!" Ethiereal cried out.

He moved away from her juicy pussy and crawled back up her body and placed a wet kiss on her lips, his tongue transferring her taste.

"Anything you want my love." He said, utterly sexy.

He pushed his trousers and undergarments down and his gorgeous cock bounced out. He was well-endowed. He had length but his girth was something to revel in. She was worried he wouldn't fit.

"I'll make it as easy as I can on you my dear Ethiereal." She could feel his cock poking at her entrance.

"You don't have to make it easy on me. I've waited for this for a long time. Take me how you want to take me Legolas." She said to him.

He smirked at her with dark intent. Legolas picked up her legs and tossed them over his chest and shoulders. So her calves sat on his shoulders and her feet were behind his head. She was in the most perfect penetrating position. He used his fingers to open her to him a little and he guided himself into her tight, wet heat. When the head of his cock slipped in, he thrust forward with all his strength. The feeling stole her breath away, leaving Ethiereal gasping.

"How is that? Want to keep going my love?" He placed a hand on her stomach.

Ethiereal nodded. Legolas thrusted into her at an even pace. He could feel her pussy tightening harder and harder. He went faster and harder into her. Her moaning just enhanced his pleasure, and when she'd moan his name he felt that he'd fly over the edge. Already he was close, but he wanted to pleasure her as much as he could. Legolas leaned down to embrace her body, giving more leverage to thrust into her.

"Legolas?! Ethiereal?!" A familiar voice rang out behind them. He instantly stopped moving and looked behind him.

"Tuariel?!" Ethiereal said in utter shock.

**Hope you guys like this so far. I was drawing blanks on this chapter and just went for it! Give me some feedback my friends!**


End file.
